


devotion

by denimcharlie



Series: Band Shorts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Harry Styles - Freeform, Short One Shot, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denimcharlie/pseuds/denimcharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lowercase intended</p>
            </blockquote>





	devotion

the reason was simple,

he said _‘come with me, love’_

and she did.

she was a normal girl dressed in white.

he was a rockstar dressed in black.

he had everything he wanted,

except for her.

he saw her on the sidewalk,

downtown New York,

she saw him and freaked

_‘oh my god, you’re that guy from the band’_

he sighed as he turned around

_‘great, another tween’_

but she wasn’t,

she was different.

she had long wavy hair,

blue eyes,

as clear as the sky on a summer day.

she looked like an angel.

despite his fame and wealth

he suddenly felt inferior,

time stood still.

the rockstar with long hair suddenly felt something,

the parties and groupies meant nothing,

deep deep down,

he was just a lonely boy.

a lonely boy looking for something,

for someone.

_for her._


End file.
